Roger Dooley (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Loretta (wife), unnamed daughter, Emmett Dooley (son) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Deputy Director of SSR | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Roger Dooley was the Deputy Director of the SSR, Chief of the New York City branch, and Peggy Carter's boss. Like most of the agents under his command, Chief Dooley had a dismissive attitude towards Agent Carter's abilities because she is a woman. When Howard Stark failed to appear before the Senate when dangerous weapons he built appeared on the Black Market, Chief Dooley placed Agent Jack Thompson in charge of finding him and bringing him to justice, although Chief Dooley played a hands-on role in the search. After a Roxxon factory was destroyed in a mysterious blast, Chief Dooley believed Stark was behind the destruction, and ordered Agent Ray Krzeminski to dig through the rubble to find any clues connecting him to the blast. Meanwhile, he and Agent Thompson went to Roxxon's corporate headquarters to talk with the company's CEO, Hugh Jones. Chief Dooley had agents Thompson and Carter screen the Roxxon employees, thinking one of them might have lingering Vita-Radiation from the blast clinging to their bodies. Agent Carter, who was secretly at the blast, recognized one of the employees, Miles Van Ert, but did not want to reveal that. Once she recommended they screen the employee's clothes in the locker room rather than the employees themselves, Van Ert realized he had been caught and started to run away. Dooley and Thompson chased after him, but Agent Carter cut him off and took him down. Back at the SSR's offices, Chief Dooley tried to offer Van Ert a deal in exchange for the name of the person who had the Nitramene devices, but he refused. Van Ert eventually gave up the name "Leet Brannis" after Agent Thompson brutally interrogated him. Brannis was a dead end, but they found another lead in Sheldon McFee. Chief Dooley and Agent Thompson were going to McFee's house when they found him on the side of the road, and the three of them witnessed another Nitramene blast in the distance. The next day, Agents Thompson and Sousa brought Stark's butler, Edwin Jarvis, back to the SSR's offices to interrogate him. Agent Krzeminski found the bumper of his car in the wreckage of the Roxxon factory, and the SSR believed he was involved in the blast. Jarvis eased through Agent Thompson's questions while Chief Dooley, Sousa, and Agent Carter watched through a two-way mirror. However, Jarvis tensed up when Agent Thompson brought up his previous treason charge. Peggy recognized her accomplice was in trouble, and sabotaged the interrogation by revealing a key piece of evidence against Jarvis in front of him. Dooley took Carter and Thompson back to his office and chewed her out for botching Thompson's investigation. Later that night, Sousa and Krzeminski found Stark's stolen technology on a boat in New York harbor after receiving an anonymous tip (which was really from Jarvis, as he and Agent Carter had found the boat in secret). There was one witness on the scene, Jerome Zandow, a former circus strongman who was working with Brannis, however, both Zandow and Agent Krzeminski were killed by an unknown assassin while transporting him back to the SSR's offices. The next day, Chief Dooley spoke to his agents about what happened, blaming Krzeminski's death on Howard Stark. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Shea Whigham portrays Chief Roger Dooley as a regular character on the first season of the television series Marvel's Agent Carter. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Government Agents Category:2015 Character Debuts